Pray for Our Sins
by obsidians
Summary: Aerith is being taught a new form of praying that Genesis takes full advantage of. This is a dark lemon and a Genesis/Aerith pairing with an implied non-con situation and coercion going on, if you are not into the pairing or non-con, I don't suggest you read it, especially you Jess. I got a case of the Friday weirds again!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profits from writing these stories.

Please note that I got the acts for Loveless off a site I accidently closed, these are not my work.

Sid

Aerith was in her knees amongst her flowers praying to the goddess when she heard someone recite in a loud voice:

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

She turned around to glare at the man slouched in one of the pews with one of his ankles resting on one of his knees as he read aloud from a book, he had bright feather cut red hair that brushed his shoulders and wore a black and red uniform of some sort. He read aloud from a book called Loveless, which was a new prayer book she supposed. She looked poignantly at him and he glanced up and seemed to smirk at her and an arrogant smile graced his handsome face and he paused in his reading.

She turned to pray again and then he said:

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest"

"Excuse me but I'm trying to pray here" she said in a polite tone of voice.

"As am I, please don't let me stop you" he returned in a pleasant tone of voice.

She bowed her head again and let her prayers flow from her when he said…..

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh"

"Hey you stop that; you can't do this in a church. A church is a place for silent worship" she said getting to her feet and going to hover over him with her small hands clenched into fists.

"I'm praying to the goddess the same as you, but I'm doing it properly and you're doing it wrong. But the goddess has tasked me with showing you how to properly worship her, Aerith" he said and started to read aloud again.

"Doing it wrong? How do you mean? How do you know my name?" she cried, shaking in anger.

"Because the goddess told me to educate you. She sent me to you. The goddess in is the heaven, yet you crouch on your knees and look at the ground and silently pray to her and this angers her. How is she supposed to hear your prayers if she's up there and you're looking silently down on the ground? She intends for her true subjects like yourself to do it loudly and robustly and make yourself heard. She said you should put your body, heart and soul into praying. To do otherwise is to waste her time and your own and that is just foolish" he explained.

Aerith actually paused at this, "She actually said that to you?" she asked him.

"The goddess blesses me each and every day of my life and wants to work through me to bring you her true blessing. She smiles upon me because she knows how I bless her and would do anything for her, even this." He said with a devilish smile.

"Will you show me how?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said examining her from head to toe. "With the proper guidance and stimulation from me as her earthly vessel, you will be praying as you never have before" he said.

"What do I have to do?" she asked him.

"Remove your jacket and sit on my lap is a good start" he said, bringing his knees together.

"On your lap?" she said.

"Hurry up girl, I don't have all day" he said and she removed her jacket and folded it and placed it beside them on the pew and perched gingerly on his knees, smoothing her dress under her knees and modestly crossing her legs at her ankles as any pure young girl should.

"Okay now hold the book and read these lines," he said pointing to an act of Loveless:

"My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter…"

Then she paused when she realized he was undoing her dress.

"Wait, stop" she insisted, going beet red.

"Pay attention, keep on reading the verses. My hands are being directed by the Goddess herself" he admonished her as if scolding her for her reluctance.

"No you have to stop" she said. "I can't pray like this" she objected, placing a hand over his to prevent him from unbuttoning her dress any further.

"Would you let a little embarrassment prevent yourself receiving the goddess's ultimate blessings? Humiliation is part of her teachings and you must embrace that, to be nude before her is to humble yourself to accept her true teachings, there is a lesson in this. Besides, the goddess created you, to be unclothed in her church honours her more than modesty of dress or common prayer. Now resume the verse" he said as he pushed her hands out of the way and kept on unbuttoning her dress to the waist and then past it.

She drew a shaky breath and resumed.

"where the winds may blow  
My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return"

She completed the verse and was glowing with embarrassment to be almost naked before a man whose name she didn't even know as he finished unbuttoning her dress and folded back the fabric to reveal her in just her pink bra and panties.

"Very good now act 4" he urged her.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honour remains…"

She said and then eeped when he pushed the top of her dress down her arms until it pooled at her waist, taking the book from her briefly and then returning to her trembling hands. "I really think I should stop" she said, frantically trying to drag the fabric back up.

"No you are doing so well; I can feel her smile of approval upon us. We can't stop, so do so would be sacrilegious and against her teachings " he urgently urged her, unfastening her bra as he slowly pushed it from her.

"Are you sure?" she said nervously, her mind in turmoil to be undressed this way by stranger. She had never been naked before a man before! Yet the devout young girl made no move to stop him, wanting to be a good disciple to the goddess, knowing how she was known to test her true believers.

"I can even now see the glow of her blessing upon you" he said, tracing her blush with his fingertips as it flowed down her free floating globes towards her receding bra. He looked with interest as they barely moved when freed from their confining garment. They were well rounded and smooth with rather large pink areolas on which perched large dark pink nipples that resembled succulent ripe berries that he longed to feast upon.

"Read the rest; she wants you to" he said by way of distracting her.

She took a shaky breath and continued as he slipped the straps down her arms as she read.

"The arrow has left the bow of the goddess  
My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber  
Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely"

She blushed furiously when he took the book from her long enough to remove her bra completely and then shoved the book impatiently back into her hands and bade her read again to unbalance her. She did so with a blush to be reading the words of gospel with a fully nude torso. She yelped slightly as fingers began amorously rolling and gently pinching her nipples until she could hardly read without soft moans punctuating her words and he would tell her to pay attention as he continued to stimulate her now rock hard nipples. Her breasts were a nice C cup; that were neither too big nor too small, but pale and unblemished and firm and elastic with juicy, fat pink nipples sent from heaven itself. He wasn't sure which turned him on more; that she was almost fully nude in a church or how she was innocently reading from the book of his favourite poetry while doing so.

"You're doing so well, can you feel the goddess's love flowing through your veins from my stimulation of you?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said wondering why her groin felt like it was throbbing and why her panties felt damp.

"We are almost ready for the second stage" then he said and reached down and pushed her panties down as far as they would go.

"No I can't, it's too shameful" she said, glancing around.

"There is no one to see you but the goddess and myself. Do not be embarrassed, the goddess wants me to look at you, to touch you. She's commanding me to, I cannot deny her. Even now she is speaking to me, she is going to use me as her vessel to fill you up with her love. She wants you to take this blessing. There is nothing sinful about that. Remember you must humble yourself" he reminded her.

"I-I" she said in a tiny voice of unnecessary "Keep reading, I'll take care everything from hereon in to free you of unnecessary guilt. Do not distress, there is no sin in what shall occur between us; it is sanctioned by the goddess herself" he promised her as he moved her so he could push her damp panties until they slipped down her legs to be discarded on the floor and her dress joined them and he soundless, undid his pants and fished out his throbbing penis.

With a nervous glance back at him, she opened the book and made herself read:

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice"

She cried out in shock as his hand cupped her sex and squeezed her plump mons and her words were shaky as she sought distraction in the verse and allowed him to do as he would. He played with her pearl until it stood up proudly and throbbed under his fingers. He massaged her own slickness over it until it glistened and then first one finger, then two invaded the mouth of her sex itself until they frigged her throbbing depths, titillating and exciting the innocent young girl, driving her to distraction. Never before had she felt anything close to this as her legs spread involuntarily wider to allow him to deepened his sinful stimulation of her. The girl could not keep her hips still and her legs were hugely straddled to allow him full access to her virgin cooze. He smiled as she gasped under his ministrations, her free flowing nectar indicated it was time to penetrate her.

Aerith's head as thrown back as she was touched deeply in places no one ever had before, her was on fire and her body sang from the blessings she was receiving from the goddess herself. "You are allowing your mind to wander from the goddess's planned bonding of us by earthly pleasures of the flesh. This disappoints her. Keep reading" he ordered the hapless girl and she shakily took up the book and read aloud, grateful for the gift the goddess was bestowing her on through earthly means.

Genesis took his fingers away and slowly substituted them with his erection until he was wet humping her and his own weeping sex was rubbing the length of her slit heavily until he settled it at her entrance, she barely seemed to notice the substitution at how divine it felt rubbing against her aching passage, she wanted….something but the innocent girl didn't know what.

Genesis took a deep breath and with single, swift lunge, burst through her gates of heaven itself and his member tore asunder her hymen until he was fully embedded in her.

She cried out and almost dropped the book and realized he was _inside_ her. "What, why?" she gasped.

"I'm filling you with the goddess's loves she as directed me to, in order for you to properly be heard our bodies must be joined. There is nothing sinful in this if the goddess condones this love. It shall only hurt for a short while and then she shall bestow on you her final gift and you shall drown in euphoria and have all your prayers answered" he said and then started to move her nubile body up and down on him as her tight channel gripped him in a wonderful way. A first she whimpered until those turned to moans and her own thighs flexed into his rhythm as her body caught fire as something wild and wonderful loomed on the horizon as her body raced to catch it. Soon her body pounded shamelessly onto his huge tool and her beasts jiggling wildly; urging him deeper into her until each slam worried her g-spot. With a cry of "Goddess" that certainly reached heavens, it was like she shattered into a million pieces and the wild pulsations of her gripping channel caused his flow to join her own. Both paused to catch their breaths as he softened in her.

Presently she stood up with his help, her legs were shaky and her smile grateful for him giving her the goddess's blessing. Her smile widened when the goddess's love leaked from her, proving to her that there was so much given to her that it overflowed. "Thank you" she cried and threw her arms around him in elation, feeling more alive then she ever before as she kissed him all over his face and he laughed. "Would you be available to pray with me again sometime" she almost begged him.

"Of course, the goddess has charged me that I must keep you on the righteous path so that you may join her in the light. I won't fail you, take my card and call me when you have the urge to pray, we must do this often" he directed her.

"Thank you, Genesis Rhapsodos _"_ she read. "Thank you for showing me and giving me her blessing" she said. "I am so grateful to you."

"You're welcome sister" he said, giving her naked body another hug. "I must go. Until next we pray" he said and kissed her hand and watched as she get dressed before going back to Shinra where he was meeting his friend.

"Well it looks like someone scored" Angeal commented while Sephiroth just looked as bored as ever.

"Nonsense, I've just been to church to pray" he countered, causing both other men to exchange curious glances.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis smiled at the gullible girl and sensed there was something different about her at how her face was like a thundercloud and her attire would have suited a nun at how it covered her from her neck and flowed to the floor.

"Are you ready to pray?" he asked her taking out his copy of Loveless and she just bit her lip and turned away with a blush.

"You are not a vessel of the goddess; you are only a devious man that has been using me….sexually. A friend of mine told me what you did. You took from me my virginity, that which only my legally wed husband in the eyes of the goddess and humanity was entitled to take. You used me under the guise that you were receiving holy orders when all you wanted to do was defile me. You're a monster" she said. "I cannot even look at you, you sicken me. Begone from my sight before I report you to the proper authorities." She snarled at him while her heart raced to have to face the tall man.

"Why didn't you invite someone to be here with you to face me, a chaperone at least? Why face me alone? Did you enjoy it; is that what this is about? I didn't force you to do anything" he said nonchalantly folding his arms before his well built chest.

"You coerced me, you used my beliefs against me to fill me with your..filth and polluted my body" she snapped.

"I'll have you know, I'm very clean, I bathe daily and that includes my dick that you so enjoy" he said. "You were so easy; you didn't make me work for it at all. You let me fuck you whenever I wanted, hell you gave yourself to me" he crudely said and laughed when she slapped him across the face.

"So the kitten has claws?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"You used me; you took something you had no right to. You're disgusting" she cried.

"I wasn't so disgusting all those times you fucked me, you come so hard. It's like your body is always in a preorgasmic state. You were a repressed little virgin before me who badly needed to get off and you did, boy you sure did" he said seizing her wrists and dragging her forward.

"What are you doing?" she cried as he forced her to her hands and knees amongst her flowers, her face practically pressed into the dank earth.

"Testing a theory" he said keeping a hand on her back to hold her in place and flipped her stiff skirt up, amused she wore an actual white petticoat beneath and pushed that back too, to a cry of protest from her. He wasn't too surprised find her bare beneath. "If you don't want what I'm offering why are you naked under all those clothes?"

"I was in a hurry to get here" she said hotly over her shoulder with an angry blush.

"You're practically dripping wet" he observed from sight alone at how her small pouting lips were noticeably moist. "Were you thinking about me while you waited?"

"It's a hot day, don't look at me. You have no right to examine me there" she cried, struggling against him.

"Yet it is hot today, far too hot for this nightmare of an outfit, you should have worn one of your usual sundresses" he observed as he reached into her tight confining jacket and gave one of her pert globes a squeeze and she gasped at this. "No bra either" he said with amusement in his voice. "Your poor pussy lips are dark with arousal and you are probably badly in need of a release" he said and she let out a strangled cry when he began expertly eating her out from behind, swirling his tongue along the length of her slit and paying extra attention to her well exposed button. She cried out in protest but was soon reduced to heated moans and all the fight went out of her while the SOLDIER's tongue brought her close to the point of no return and her hips bucked back into his decadent oral caresses and he went to work undressing her.

The buttons on her confining jacket he worked open and he idly wondered if this was an outfit she had purloined from her late great-grandmother's discarded wardrobe from some closet in her attic. The matronly high necked blouse she wore buttoned at the front and he undid the bow at her neck and worked the buttons open until her sweet titties dangled freely when the material parted and he played with them while he ate her, deepening her stimulation. Her skirt had a single button at the back that he unfastened, as for her petticoat, there was a drawstring at her waist and with a twitch at the neat bow, he pushed both from her to fall around her knees, baring the entirety of her firm and curvy hips and full firm posterior.

He pushed his own trench from himself, undid and removed his belt and then unzipped and freed himself getting on his knees to ready himself for his conquest of her as he presented himself at her entrance. She tensed slightly when she felt the pressure of his mushroom head against her but moaned in an almost welcoming way he sank into her body. He sighed at how she clenched on him, she retained her virgin tightness no matter how often he fucked her. "Now you can pray to the goddess your own way; on your knees in the dirt" he said lifting her head to make her gaze at the statue of the goddess and she cried out at how the normally benevolent looking statue seemed to smirk at her in salacious amusement as if enjoying her being so lewdly presented. She trembled with embarrassment and horror to be on her hands on knees, her nude hindquarters lifted to accept a man into her body and her loose breasts dangling bovine-like beneath her before the holy deity. She had been so naïve to believe that he had been sent from the goddess, more like the devil.

Genesis set a brutal pace as he hammered into her and Aerith's own pleasurable cries filled the church to mingle with his own grunts as he brought the reluctant girl to orgasm over and over again. His one finger danced on her hot button and his other hands fondled her free hanging globes, forcing her to experience sexual euphoria whether she wanted to or not.

He finally flipped her over pushed her down on the ground and wrenched the open jacket and blouse down her arms and off of her, not caring that this tore the buttons from her wrists and she looked back at him in a daze, her normally demurely braided hair undone and falling down her back in a wildly kinked tangle as he had removed it while he fucked her. He grabbed her skirt and petticoat from her and flung impatiently aside. He looked at her, fully nude with her colouring high from their coupling, her nipples standing up in hard points and her hair undone, she looked so unlike her normal wholesome self. She looked wanton if anything and she shivered at his heated gaze on her.

She went to scramble back from him but he lay on top of, pinning with his greater weight. She fought him but he got he between her legs thrashing legs. The gyrations of her young and healthy body did indeed thraw him for a bit but with one lucky thrust back into her, he fully seated in her once more and pinned her arms down at her wrists and looked down at her and began to speak. "I remember hearing about you from my friend Zack, about the virtuous girl who wouldn't even deign to kiss him outside of marriage. You were so haughty with how you treated him, like you were an untouchable princess or something. Yet look at you now, lying nude in the base dirt of your very church with your tits hanging out and your once virgin pussy full of a cock that belongs to neither your husband nor your lover, but someone that is almost a stranger to you. I came here once to watch you and saw an innocent girl wearing pink pray on the very dirt I am fucking you upon. I watched how people watched you so worshipfully as if you were the virginal embodiment of the goddess herself. Yet I was the only one who saw you for what you were, a bored young woman who needed someone to treat her as the passionate hot blooded woman she was and not as a cold living statue. You came here without any aid or chaperone and bare beneath that ridiculous outfit because you want and need this" he said thrusting her, noticing how she moaned at this.

"You don't need someone to spout pretty lies to you and give you chaste kisses on the cheeks and treat you like a saintg. You need to be taken by a man as a does woman and not a little boy like Zack. You need a hard dick to satisfy you and bring you to orgasm" he said, his breath becoming ragged as he continued to plumb her volcanic hot depths. "Now that you felt how that is, are you willing to return to chastity? You need this, you need me" he said angling himself so each thrust rubbed her g-spot and she clenched her eyes at what was coming, trying to will it away.

"Tell me to stop and go away and I shall leave you alone" he said going still in her again and releasing her pinioned arms, knowing she was nearing her climax at her broken moans and leaned down to suckle upon her up thrust bubbies and she arched her back at this.

"No please, don't stop" she begged him, way under his trance. It all felt so good, how his steely rod filled her, how her lingering climax pulsed insistently in her belly so tightly wound and ready to snap and how his lips and tongue worried her super sensitive nipples, spiking it.

"You will come to my place tonight and allow me to take you properly in my bed, my address is on my card" he insisted as he leaned up momentarily from his happy feast. He loved how her super sensitive nipples seemed to be hardwired to her groin and could suck on them for hours.

"But Zack" she protested.

"Doesn't need to know about this. I can keep my silence and no; that is not a threat, I would never tell him either way. He can keep on treating you like a virginal fairy tale princess and no one will be the wiser, while I give you what you need" he said, stirring within her slightly to make his point and going back to his delight pursuit of feasting on her chest, leaving her to think.

Her mind was in turmoil at how she was betraying her beloved while her body urged her baser desires that this man had awakened in her to accept his offer. Giving her unspeakable pleasures that her own inexperienced fingers hadn't even come close to as she had experimented in pleasuring her virgin body in the privacy of her bed chamber. She had always felt so ashamed afterwards, knowing it was forbidden. Yet here she lay beneath a man, her virginity stripped from her and the innocence removed from her eyes so it was too late. She was committing the greatest sin she could think of, doubly so when she added cheating to the mixture. She moaned as he began to move within her again to encourage her acceptance.

"All you have to say is yes and we can do this in the comfort of my bed whenever you want. I can't impregnate you, I had a vasectomy because I don't wish to procreate. You need to cum and I am give that to you, all you need to say is yes" he said as he sped up, knowing how she needed the friction of his shaft as well as the blunt head of his tool rubbing her g-spot in order to get off and then stopped.

"Yes" she cried in acceptance and silently begged Zack to forgive her, then all thoughts of him flew out of her head when Genesis's skilled penis brought her swiftly to orgasm and it washed over her and the world took on a golden glow when she opened her eyes to find the sunshine was shining through the stained glass window and the different colours painted their joined bodies with the image of the goddess as if in approval of their union.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Aerith complained after Genesis fucked her roughly again that night, he seemed out of control and edgy to her. She rubbed her wrists where he had held her down while he had pounded his lust into her like she was little more than a masturbation tool.

"Nothing" he said wondered what was wrong with him. "I didn't mean to be so rough" he apologized to her and took her hands and kissed her slender wrists and then let them drop, wondering why he just did that and turned away. "You may go" he said.

"Is about how I can't see you tomorrow because I have a date with Zack?" she asked him and gasped when she was suddenly pulled naked into his lap and gripped her in a way she could not get up.

"Like I give a shit about that little boy you think you're so in love with. You know I hate hearing his name mentioned in my presence. Tell me what you do on these dates" he demanded and his eyes blazed with anger and his deceptively angelic face was a mask of anger.

"Well, we usually just hang out at the church together or go walking and sometimes he takes me to dinner" she stammered.

"Does he kiss you?" he demanded and she wondered about his anger.

"Yes" she admitted.

"Like this?" he asked and caught her lips in a feverish kiss that she instinctively returned.

"No we have never kissed that" she shakily said.

"Did you ever wear your hair loose like this for him?" he asked her, indicating how it tumbled down her back was a disheveled from their love play.

"No never" she said.

"Have you ever opened your dress and allowed him to peek at your plump breasts? Does he know that your areoles match the pigment of your lips? Does he know how dark your nipples are in comparison, so that they look like ripe raspberries atop snowy hills? Does he know how sensitive they are, have you let him touch them, suckle upon them?" he demanded of her.

"No never, we're not like that" she said in anger and then moaned as he mouth closed over one and he nursed on it like a baby before leaning back.

"Have you ever allowed him to explore your body and discover that you have no hair south of your eyelashes because of your unusual heritage. Have you let him remove your panties or put his fingers inside your panties to discover your pussy is completely bare. Have you let him explore your soft, plump mound. Does he know how sensitive your lips are? Does he know you taste of wild strawberries and rainwater as he eats you out? Does he know how wet you get from just a couple strokes on your clitoris? Has he ever been inside you? Does he know that your sheath grips a man's cock like you never want to let it go? How tight you are? No matter how many times I've had you, it's like you're still a virgin every time. Does he know that you're one of those rare girls who can cum either from clitoral stimulation or internally? Has he ever made you cum even from fingering you? Does he know your toes curl whenever you orgasm? Does he know you have a full body orgasm each and every time?" he demanded and started toying with her pussy. "Tell me."

"No we have never. He wouldn't try, he's a gentlemen. He would never attempt to do these thing with me. He respects me. He's not corrupt like you" she said and stifled a moan at how he fingered her as his thumb danced on her clit.

"So he has never even seen you naked" he said, feeling enraged at the idea of him touching her.

"No, never" she said. "You make me a whore" she spat.

"No, a whore has many men, you have only one; me." he said.

"But I shall never be yours" she said. She got up and stiffly walked to the washroom to clean herself, while he remained in bed, wondering why he was so disturbed that she would be seeing Zack the next day.

She returned looking prim and proper again with her hair tightly braided back, pink ribbon in place and redressed. He found it hard to believe how virginal she could look after just stepping from his bed where they had been having sex for hours. She looked so untouchable like this. He could hardly look at her like this, how he hated how she wore that ribbon, who it was from, who had given it to her. That is why he took her braid out at every tryst, not only did he prefer to see her pale skin covered by only her blushes and tresses, but to see that pink ribbon discarded on the ground along with the rest of her virginal persona while he took her as a man does a woman. To see her redressed as the innocent woman-child she presented to the rest of world insulted him. "Why you must you dress like that?" he snapped at her.

"What wrong with my attire?" she asked him in surprise.

"You should dress like a woman" he answered her. "You look like a little girl with your hair ribbon and all."

"I'm sorry you disapprove" she snapped back and he stood up and walked towards her and she blushed and averted her eyes when she saw his penis and he smirked at this, no matter how many times he had been inside her body, she always blushed when she caught sight of it.

"So I shall see you tomorrow night after your date" he challenged her.

"I cannot" she said.

"Fine" he said, looking irked.

You're jealous" she observed gathering up her cloak.

"Of you? Don't be ridiculous. I just don't really like other guys fucking _my_ personal whore" he sneered at her and felt like he was lying. Why should he care what she did? She was only a pretty packet of flesh he had briefly toyed with...about six months ago. Wait a minute...

"You're cruel and you're evil" she said.

"Yes I am as you need me to be to persuade yourself that this is being forced on it; it's not. You come to me of your own free will, not under threat of violence or that I will talk. You come because you need this release from literally your own stifling life _and_ sexually.

Aerith tried not to feel bad as she sat in the restaurant with Zack, when all she could think about was Genesis. Zack was a sweet and polite as ever, yet he seemed so immature to her. It was like her blinders had been torn from her to allow her see the truth. Had he always been this dull? She thought critically and instantly felt bad for it.

"Zack, Aerith?" a too familiar voice asked them.

She turned to find Genesis standing there.

"Hi Genesis, would you like to join us?" Zack asked him.

"I see you're both on a date and don't wish to be a third wheel. I must say you look lovely this evening Aerith" he complimented her in an innocent way.

"Thank you" she said woodenly with a blush.

"I hope Zack is showing you a good time and acting as a perfect gentleman" he teased her, giving her a charming smile.

"Yes he is" she said with a glare back at him.

"I always do" he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze and it was all Genesis could do not to break the man's hands off and he wondered what was going on with him.

"Well you love birds have fun. I'll see you later" he said, giving her a slight look that only she caught.

After that, she stayed away from him for a week and he didn't attempt to contact her. She felt rather frustrated and got annoyed at how her own body wanted to betray her. Finally a single perfect white rose was delivered to her with note attached that requested she come and visit him.

"Is that from Zack?" her mother asked her.

"Yes" she lied, touched that he'd remembered when she told him white roses were her favourite.

She was let into his place that night and he seemed much different when he didn't rush her out of her clothes.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked her.

"I don't drink, I suppose you want to go to bed" she said.

"I had planned on us talking for a bit and sharing a drink or two, but if you prefer" he said and led the way to his bedroom.

"What is all this?" she asked him at the black silk sheet strewn with white rose petals and how the room as lit only with candles.

"I want to make love to you. I took your wedding night away and want to make that up to you. I know what you think of me, but I can be gentle and tender" he said.

"But..." she protested, wondering if he had gone mad and then he kissed her so gently.

"It's okay, you will feel like a new bride" he promised her and seduced her softly, taking his time with her to prepare her until her body ached with need and she writhed on the sheets. Then he covered her body with his own so their skin was flush and his body heat warmed her as she lay on the cool sheet. With some gentle nudging, he was inside her and surged in her, giving her slow but deep strokes until she mewed in his arms. His own sighs filled the room as she undulated with him, their long limbs tenderly holding each other. They made love long into the night and she cried on her final climax because it had been as perfect, just she had always imagined her wedding night would be and it was with the wrong man. He climaxed at the exact same moment and held her while she cried.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"It was so beautiful" she sobbed and couldn't describe to him why that made her upset, so he just continued to hold her and stroke her hair until she fell asleep, her mother thought she was spending the night with a friend..

Genesis sat with his friends the next day while they ate lunch, he kept replaying his night spent with Aerith. Angeal got sick of him zoning out with a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay Gen, who's the girl who has you in such a tizzy? Out with it, I haven't seen you this smitten since you were fourteen and in love with Magdalena or whatever her name was" Angeal said.

Sephiroth signaled his waitress and ordered his lunch to be packed up for later. He knew from past experience that Genesis was never shy about giving graphic details about his sexual conquests and Sephiroth always found himself distracted while his pants got uncomfortably tight during these tales of taboo.

Genesis almost blushed at this, "her name was Matilda and I was merely smitten because she was my first. As for my current lover. I don't have to tell you anything, she's a lady through and through and I shall not discuss her with you because I'm a gentleman. That's private" he hotly said to his own astonishment while his friends looked at him like he had grown a second head. What the hell? he thought. Of course he couldn't have said anything about Aerith before mainly because he didn't want Zack to find out, but now he didn't want to give out single detail about her, nothing!

Sephiroth glanced at him and then asked for his lunch be unboxed while he idly wondered what was going on with his friend. But then dismissed it, he could eat his lunch in peace without learning of what: the girl's chest looked like, what positions she liked and what sounds she made; fair enough.

Genesis was looking frantically for his briefcase that contained a very important report he was to present for a meeting he had in about an hour. His computer had crashed so he could not print out another copy and groaned aloud when he realized he had left it in Aerith's church. He was about to go search for it when his receptionist announced that a Miss Gainsborough was there to see him. "Send her in" he said, wondering why she was there.

She came in "I thought you might need this" she said giving him his briefcase.

"You just saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" he said picking her up and spinning her around and then blushed when he realized what he was doing.

She smiled up at him "I wouldn't mind taking a tour of the gardens" she said.

"Sure, I have time" he said looking at his watch.

He was careful not to walk too close to her but her pure joy upon examining the flowers was infectious and he soon found himself smiling back at her as she practically skipped, from one flower bed to the other, telling him facts about each one. "Why do you like them so much?" he finally asked her.

"They are part of the planet and as the planet is a part of me; they are a part of me. No matter where you plant them, they represent beauty and it makes people happy to look at them. They are forever innocent and forever incorruptible" she explained in a voice free of rancor.

"You are these flowers" he said.

"Perhaps before" she said in a hesitant voice.

"Nothing could ever diminish your worth, not even me" he insisted and she looked surprised at the vehemence in his voice.

"Even with..." she said.

"You are only a human reacting to stimuli. It has nothing to do with corruption. To enjoy it is to be normal. You're still innocent" he assured her and impulsively touched her cheek. "And so beautiful" he said and then surprised them both by leaning forward and claiming her lips, she arms came up around her as she kissed him back.

Sephiroth was stretching his legs after a few agonizing hours doing paperwork and stopped dead when he realized just _who_ the courting couple was in front of him.

They were still kissing when they heard someone clear their throat. "General, I thought you had an important meeting to prepare for" he said coldly to them as they sprang guiltily apart. "Hello Miss Gainsborough, what fine weather we are experiencing today" he said.

"Um yes, I just came to drop something off to General Rhapsodos. I should let you get to your meeting. Goodbye Gen- General Rhapsodos, nice seeing you General Sephiroth" she said and hurried off.

Sephiroth stood beside his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. "I have never claimed to be human and understand little of human relationships, but thought it to was poor practice to get involved with someone who is already taken by a friend and colleague of yours?" he observed and walked away without waiting for an answer. Genesis quickly decided it was time to give her up, she was becoming too much of a career liability, but his heart hurt at the idea.

For weeks Aerith felt like she was going crazy with the need to see Genesis and first was able to put it down to feeling sexually repressed after months of easy gratification. He had sent a polite note saying that they were over and asked her not to seek him.

Finally he agreed to come to her church just the one last time after several messaged from her. She latched onto his wrists as soon as he walked in. "Aerith, what's wrong" he said in a reasonable tone of voice.

"I can't stop thinking of you. I want you" she admitted.

"We can't, you must forget that happened. I won't offer you a toxic relationship again. You deserve better, you deserve Zack. He's a kind man, who can offer you marriage just as you have always dreamed of. I can offer you nothing but further corruption. I've always been a sinner." he said.

Suddenly she grabbed him by his trench collar and began kissing him and all of his resistance broke and they sank down. He frantically pushed down her panties while she struggled to undo his belt and with aid from him, he was soon pounding inside her while she fucked him just a wildly back.

"What the hell Aerith?" Zack cried and they lunged apart. "I was worried about you so I came to find you and now here you are fucking Genesis" he cried at her.

"Please I can explain" she said.

"It's not what it seemed, I forced her" Genesis said in a calm voice.

"But that's so..." she protested.

"She didn't do anything. It was all me" Genesis insisted and groaned when Zack started to beat him, he knew he could easily stop him but he allowed him to punish him for taking advantage of an innocent girl like he had. He felt he deserved it and who better to punish him then her blameless boyfriend.

"Stay away from her or I shall have you arrested" Zack said when he finally finished after breaking several ribs, his nose and some bones in his face. "Let's go Aerith" and she departed wondering why he had covered for her.

Genesis soon got up and made his way painfully home.

He collapsed upon his bed after getting undressed and washing his face. He knew he would heal pretty fast but it still hurt pretty bad.

He had a bad night swimming in and out of consciousness as bones slowly and painfully mended. He thought he was hallucinating as someone doused his fevered brow with cool water in the night and took his hands from painfully healing areas and stroked the backs of them gently and water was pressed to his lips to drink thirstily as he asked for it.

He opened his eyes in surprise to find Aerith seated in a chair beside his bed, she has fallen asleep slumped forward to the mattress and she held his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked, meaning he had been screaming in his haze.

"I knew it would be painful for you to heal so I wanted to be with you" she said.

"But Zack" he protested.

She got up and went to the kitchen. "You need a tea with honey for your throat" she said.

"Come back and answer my question" he demanded and she paused and he noticed she wore a black dress that clung to her, she wore her customary braid but it lacked the girlish bow. Even under the circumstance he appreciated her much more adult attire. She reminded him of the young wives and sweethearts of other men he worked with who would come to pick them up for outings.

"We broke up, he wanted to marry me because of what you supposedly did but I told him a truth. That was a stupid thing you did. He could have seriously hurt you or had you court marshaled" she lashed out at him and then returned in a huff and he looked at her stunned.

"I did it for you. What I did..." he said feeling really irritated with her.

"You were a cad for doing what you did, but you didn't force me to. I guess in a way I wanted someone to take me out of my dull life and add colour to it and you sure are colourful, you're practically a strutting peacock. That doesn't make up for what you did, though. Now drink your tea" she snapped.

He did. "So I guess this means you're my whore?" she said.

He almost choked on the tea at the language from so innocent a girl. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"You said I wasn't a whore in general, but I was your personal whore because I was only sleeping with one person. Since you are doing the same, I want to know if this makes you _my_ whore" she demanded with her arms crossed before her.

"I sleep with plenty of other woman, in fact just last week..." he objected and then blushed when he tried to remember the last time he slept with another woman, it had been a while ago. Right before the time he got together with... No that couldn't be right, he never stuck with women for long and would admit that he had the morals of any alley cat to anyone.

"I thought so. So why you are always trying to claim me in your jealousy, I claimed you somewhere along the way" she said.

"I'm not yours or available to you for that role. I don't believe in monogamous relationships. I suggest you find someone who is" he objected.

"Do you tell that to the girls I see you flirting with when I'm around Zack, yet you never take them home. Why is that? Oh right, because you're in love with me. Sorry dear but it looks I made an honest man of you" she stated.

"In love, what the deuce? I'm not, I'm a lothario, somewhere just above a masher and somewhere below a degenerate cad. I certainly am barely even interested in you" he objected.

"Right" she said with an unladylike snort.

"Okay Cad, if you say so. I called Rufus to him know that you needed a sick day and I shall be acting as your nurse. Before you protest, that is what girlfriends do. I'm going to run you a bath and then you are going to spend the day taking it easy. Don't you even consider trying to have sex with me. You're still in the dog house for your treatment of me. It'll be a real hot day in Hades before you get to have sex with me again. This isn't a fairytale, I can't just forgive and forget and quite frankly, you're no Prince Charming. You're rude and crude and crass and a braggart to boot and we shall have to work hard on making you a better human being."

"But why would you want to bother?" he asked her.

"Because it appears I'm stuck with you and I am a big believer that every sinner can be redeemed. So you had better get used to quiet night spent with me and a severe case of blue balls" she said and he could only stare after her and wonder when she had claimed him. Yet what she was saying made him feel happier than he ever had before. He thought of how he normally smirked around chasing any pretty tail he wanted, only to reject them once they started to fall for him. Oh how the mighty had fallen! And fallen hard apparently, his friend would never let him live this down once they were done preaching at him about what he had done to Zack. Except Sephiroth, he would just smirk at him, which could mean anything. That guy as hard to read.

"You bath is ready" she said going to help him stand and slip into his bathrobe.

"Will you wash my back?" he asked her.

"Once you earn that privilege" she promised him, giving him a clinging kiss before shutting the door firmly after herself. "I love you too" she called from behind the door.

"Man, relationships were a lot of work" he thought as he settled into the hot water with a sigh.


End file.
